


The White Horse!

by Foxlady



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet for Lady Oscar Peru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Horse!

Capitán en el puente de mando!- anunció Rosalie, la encargada de comunicaciones, cuando las puertas del turbolift se abrieron, y cinco minutos antes de que empezara el turno Alfa, la capitana Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, su uniforme negro y dorado del comando de Starfleet atravesó con calma el puente de mando y con una inclinación de cabeza saludó a sus subalternos, mientras el Primer Oficial, Vincent de Girodelle, se levantaba para dejarle libre la silla de comando. Oscar se sentó, y abriendo el intercom, realizó el rutinario chequeo de su nave, cuyo orden nunca cambiaba y que la tripulación esperaba cada día como un barómetro del ánimo de su capitán.  
\- Cómo están las lecturas estructurales, Alain?-  
\- Todo ronroneando acá abajo, capitán.- dijo el jefe de ingenieros por el comunicador. Todos sabían que al burlón experto le encantaba estirar la cuerda y hacer rabiar a su capitán, pero hoy se portó como un caballero, su voz respetuosa y calmada.  
\- Los gráficos de energía?-  
\- Todos en verde, capitán.-  
\- Los transpositores?-  
\- En perfecto estados y listos para warp cuando usted diga.-  
\- Rosalie, tenemos alguna comunicación del Comando?-  
\- No, capitán. Sólo tráfico de comunicaciones normal entre los Andorianos y los Romulanos.-  
\- Jeanne?-  
\- Si capitán?- resonó la voz de la jefa del equipo científico, que si bien se pasaba los días molestando era brillante en su trabajo. Si no hubiera sido por Nicholas, el inepto encargado del rec room que era su novio, la morocha habría sido inmanejable.- Tengo a todos estos vagos trabajando aún en las lecturas de nuestra última aventura. Tendrá su reporte a las mil trescientas aunque tenga que sacárselo a latigazos!!- ladró, más para el beneficio del grupo científico, uniformados en azul, que para Oscar, que se permitió una leve sonrisa. Era bueno verla sonreír, y el jefe de pilotos, André Grandier, intercambió una mirada con Rosalie, aliviado.  
Desde que tomaran la misión diplomática, la tripulación del White Horse estaba preocupada por su capitán, la cual aún siendo estricta y severa era muy amada por su justicia y humanidad. Los más cercanos a ella habían adivinado: otros habían oído rumores: pero desde que el delegado de la Unión Planetaria, Axel von Fersen, y la princesa de Versailles habían abordado la nave de camino a la cumbre entre la Federación y la UP, el cambio en la capitana era obvio. Incluso aquellos que habían sido cadetes con ella en la Academia de Oficiales como André, Maximilian, el jefe de medicina, y el joven genio militar, Napoleón, estaban preocupados por ella.  
Se habían acabado las tardes fuera de turno con un vaso de synthetol y los juegos de cartas: la capitán, que ya era errática en sus comidas, había frustrado incluso a Charlotte, la encargada de bienestar, que había conseguido su amado budín de chartreuse para tentarla; y siempre que estaba fuera de turno, estaba encerrada en su habitación, con la luz de privacidad encendida. Ni las novedades cientificas de Jeanne, ni las mejoras ingenieriles de Alain, ni los chismes de Rosalie lograban animarla: e incluso un duelo con los sables lumínicos en los que André solía entusiasmarla no había logrado hacerla sonreír.  
André sabía que Alain y Maximilian, que la adoraban, estaban a punto de hacer que un desgraciado accidente le pasara a los dos diplomáticos.  
\- Pero tú has visto algo sospechoso?- susurró Rosalie a Napoleón, el joven genio que era igualmente curioso que ella sentado a su izquierda frente a consola de mapas.- Porque si lo que le gusta es esa rubia llena de rizos, mi hermana Charlotte va a hacer fiesta, caramba.-  
\- No creo que le guste esa muñequita cursi, pero si es lo que le gusta, pues se la amarramos.- dijo Napoleón con un bufido.- Además, si es por eso, Grandier, Robespierre y como tres más que yo me sé se irían directo a la peluquería…-  
Las risitas ahogadas de los dos se ganaron una mirada irritada de Girodelle, el Primer Oficial, pero Oscar se limitó a ignorar el desorden con un rostro sereno y melancólico. La verdad la preferían irascible y ardiente gritándole al Almirante Louis Philippe que tan triste: pero Girodelle no alcanzó a reprenderlos, porque en medio de la conversación que Oscar había iniciado en su chequeo habitual con Maximilien en la enfermería a través del comunicador, el turbolift emitió un pitido y apareció el diplomático Axel Von Fersen.  
La tripulación del puente, de a una, puso cara de haber desayunado limón. Era un hombre increíblemente guapo, con un deje Betazoide en sus asombrosas pupilas grises y el delicado deje metálico de su cabello broncíneo: y además, estaba vestido a la última moda con túnicas y casacas enjoyadas y tratadas con ácidos para difractar la luz suavemente*. Si sintió la hostilidad reinante, no hizo caso: después de todo, era un diplomático.   
\- Permiso para ascender a puente, Capitán Jarjayes.- dijo con voz melodiosa, y antes de Girodelle hablara Oscar se volteó, dejando a Maximilien hablando solo en la línea y se enderezó con el rostro iluminado.  
\- Permiso concedido. En qué puedo servirle, Conde de Fersen?-  
\- En realidad, se trata más bien de en qué puedo servirle yo, capitán.- dijo el hombre con fácil elegancia. A su espalda, Napoleón le hizo el gesto universal de vómito a André Grandier, pero el piloto, aunque mantenía la vista fija en los controles, seguía claramente la conversación en el reflejo de su pantalla de radar.- Según he oído, ser invitado a la mesa del capitán de una nave es una honrosa costumbre desde la época pre-warp, y en la ausencia de tal invitación, he asumido que he cometido algún terrible error involuntario que me ha hecho descender en su estimación. Por ello, estoy aquí para solicitarle alguna tarea que me redima y me permita el honor de compartir su mesa, mi Dama.-  
Girodelle tuvo la gracia de girarse, pero incluso Rosalie desde su puesto pudo verlo rodar los ojos. La capitana no.  
La capitana estaba… entera rosada.  
\- Soy yo quien debe disculparse por la omisión, Conde. Mis obligaciones han precludido este placer, pero por supuesto que espero verlo a las mil cien horas en la mesa con mis oficiales. Le presento mis más rendidas disculpas, y espero que me conceda el honor.-  
\- No hay disculpas que puedan consolarme de haber perdido horas en tan encantadora compañía, pero la anticipación de esta invitación borra cualquier preocupación en mi memoria.- dijo Fersen, e inesperadamente, le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios.  
El rosado se volvió rojo: era una de las penas de ser tan rubia. En la línea, que había quedado abierta, podía oír a Charlotte maldiciendo con Maximilian mientras la capitana estaba a punto de hacer gorgoritos.  
\- Le informaré a la Princesa de este honor, entonces. Con su permiso, capitán.- dijo el Conde, yéndose con una inclinación. Todo color, timidez y alegría abandonó el rostro de Oscar más rápido que el warp abandona un punto en el espacio: cuando el turbolift se cerró tras Fersen, la capitana ya estaba en su puesto, los ojos perdidos, unas ojeras súbitas aparentes en su palidez. Todo el personal del puente de mando contuvo la respiración, comprendiendo: y si antes el diplomático les caía mal, ahora cada uno lo hubiera echado al transpositor, marcado cinco coordenadas distintas y apretado el botón.  
\- Capitán…- susurró al fin el piloto, volteándose en su puerto.- Oscar…-  
\- André.- dijo Oscar, como si regresara de un trance.- Qué sucede?-  
\- La zona 29475 está remarcablemente limpia, capitán. Podemos usar warp, si lo desea.-  
Oscar asintió, sus ojos deteniéndose en los afectuosos ojos de su amigo. Sólo a sus manos encomendaba el White Horse, su tripulación y su propia vida, y cuando habló, había algo más de vida en su voz.  
\- Muy bien, Teniente Grandier… potencia 6!-  
***************************************

 

* Al fin, una explicación científica para tantos brishitos.


End file.
